Home
by chichirichick
Summary: Home means different things to different people... Winry doesn't know where home is anymore, but does Ed? EdxWin WinxEd
1. Chapter 1

It had never occurred to Edward that one day the father that had abandoned him and his brother for so long, would someday save his life, and save it multiple times for that matter. Though he experimented with the idea that space could somehow open the gates to take him home, Ed realized it wasn't meant to be. It was alchemy, and only alchemy that could bring him back to where he was searching.

While Ed was away making many failed attempts, his father stayed in Germany, toying with an ancient order that devoted themselves to alchemy. And with good reason.

"The ability to travel between worlds?" Hohenheim looked at the man in disbelief.

"It's only a fairy tale. No person has been known to be able to do it." One of the order handed Hohenheim a book. "But, please, Master Hohenheim, if anyone would be able to succeed in such an adventure, it would be you."

"Not me," Hohenheim laughed softly. "But I do know someone…"

--

_The power of death harnessed to give me life._ Ed sat up, soaked to the bone. He wasn't really surprised considering he was in a stream. "I'M IN A STREAM?" He jumped out, spazzing as usual. Calming himself as he dried while lying out in the grass, he inspected the skies and his memories. "Did I… what did I do?"

The book… his father gave him that book to read. It seemed like all those other alchemic tomes that Edward had read in his life… but like Marco's writings, there was something underneath. That death would give life… just like in the philosopher's stone. Luckily for Ed, death was an abundant resource at the beginning of the war… and he used it, no matter how horrible it made him feel. He had promised himself that no matter what the cost, he would make it back.

But what had he done? Funny… the memory was fading from his mind. The memories of the war, of the other world, of his father… all of them were turning to black. Was this one of the many prices? Edward sat up; his clothes not even close to dry. "But I promised I would pay any price. I would pay any price for this." Ed flexed his hand, his real hand. "Any price."

--

It's anything but easy to cope with the fact that your home has practically disintegrated to nothing. Edward had been standing in front of the Rockbells' for at least four hours, his eyes falling across the dark windows and the lack of warmth flowing from the house. Where was Winry? No matter what she would have her light on all night, working away at some crazy mechanical jumble. And Al, wouldn't he be up reading?

Ed walked to the door, pushing on it. "Locked," he whispered. He clapped his hands, and slammed them against the door, redistributing the wood to make an opening. "Alphonse?"

"Huh?" A figure moved in the dark, seeming as if he had been hidden under a pile of books. His face showed the tell-tale creases of falling asleep on top of pages.

"Your lamp went out," Ed smiled softly.

"Edward?" the figure squeaked, the sound of dropping books echoing after the voice.

"Yeah, Al?"

More books dropping and Ed found himself strangled around the chest with Alphonse's arms. "Brother!"

"I missed you, too, Al." Ed cradled his little brother to his chest.

"How did you…" Al loosened his hold on Ed, looking him in the eyes in the dark.

Ed chuckled. "Funny thing about that… I don't remember!" Ed messed Al's hair and let his eyes wander around the house. "It looks pretty empty."

"It is…" Al whispered, looking away from Ed.

"Where's Winry, or Pinako?"

"Pinako… Pinako died, Ed." Al sniffled lightly, rubbing his eye.

"When?"

"Two years ago, April."

"That stupid old hag… how could she have let that happen?" Ed hugged his brother to him again, trying to come to grips.

"Winry…" Al whispered, almost not able to say it.

"No…" Ed clutched Al tighter. "She's not dead! She can't be!"

"She's… not, but…" Al wriggled from Ed's arms and made his way back to his book fort. "Sit down, Ed." Ed did as he was told and sat across from Al, his heart in his throat. "Winry slowly… deteriorated; I guess is the right word. She stopped eating and… we had to take her to a hospital in Central. She wouldn't come back after that."

"Why?"

Al shrugged. "She just wouldn't. She lives with Mustang and Hawkeye now."

"Have you… have you seen her?"

"I was there a month ago… she hasn't changed."

"Does she… has she…"

"Always," Al smiled softly. "All she wants to do is talk about you. She asks if I found a way to get you back…"

"Well, I'll let you take the credit for this one."

--

Sorry for the wait, kids. Kingdom Hearts II ate up four days of my life. It's a short beginning, but I promise I'll try to make this one longer. Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Edward walked through the hospital door slowly, his head aching. He had seen Mustang, who of course had no good news to give him. Winry had stopped eating again, and had landed herself back in the hospital for the millionth time. When he laid eyes on her, he could see it, her terribly thin body looking as if it had become one with the bed.

Winry's head turned and her eyes met his. "I almost thought you weren't coming."

"What?" Edward stared at her in surprise.

"The IVs in now… I've never seen you after the IV, but I suppose there's always a surprise with you." Winry removed her eyes from him and looked out the window.

"I don't… know what you're talking about."

"I hate it that you play coy every time, Edward." Winry sighed; almost seeming like it was her last breath. "What do you want to talk about this time? Maybe how much you love me? Or Al… he's always a good subject. You've yet to talk to me about what an ass Mustang is, which is really surprising."

"Winry… I…"

"You know, I'd really just rather you'd go away, actually." Winry sighed and turned over painfully. "I know you're nothing but my imagination. The doctor says it's a psychosis brought on by the lack of nutrition. A psychosis," she murmured. "But why do you come? Why must you torture me? Why can't I see my mom, or my dad, or Pinako? Anyone but you."

"I won't go, Winry."

"I thought as much. But give it a few days and you'll poof back into the back of my mind."

"Why do you do this to yourself?" He walked over and sat next to her bed, afraid to touch her.

"I can't do it… I just don't think I can live anymore." She curled up tighter. "I was never this weak before… I could watch you go and be fine… but when Al came back and you didn't… I just couldn't be strong anymore."

"Winry, I'm so sorry…" He reached for her slowly, achingly, a soft touch to the middle of her back.

She jumped and turned over, her eyes wide with terror. "How did you touch me? You can't touch me! You're not real! Don't touch me!"

"Winry, it's alright."

"No! No! No! No!" Winry pushed herself away from him, her eyes wide. "You can't! You can't be real! It's impossible! Get out! Get out! Get out!"

All the commotion had sent the nurses running in, one of them pulling at Ed's arm. "Come on, Mr. Elric, I think it's best you go."

"You can see him? How can you see him? Have you all gone crazy?" Winry writhed, the nurses holding her down in attempts to give her a tranquilizer.

"No, don't do that to her!" Ed pulled away from the nurse, kicking the needle out of the nurse's hand. "Don't touch her with that!"

"Sir, I'm going to have to call security."

"Then, DO IT!" Ed pushed the other nurses off Winry and wrapped his arms around her. "Please, Winry, stop it. Stop it."

"No! This isn't right! You can't…" She choked on sob. "No… Ed… please, I don't want it not to be you. I want this to be real. Please, don't disappear!" She pulled at him, her fingers wrapped tightly in the fabric of his shirt.

"Sh… Winry…" He smoothed her hair. "I'm real, I swear."

She pulled away from him slightly, looking up into his eyes. "Edward…" Winry's eyes closed slowly and her body fell limp in his arms.

--

"I never thought I'd live to see the day when the Fullmetal Alchemist was dragged out of the hospital by a bunch of nurses." Roy eased back in his chair, grinning at his own wit.

"I never thought I'd live to see the day when you were actually useful, ass." Luckily, Roy had come in and saved the day, keeping Ed from being torn apart by a bunch of angry nurses (apparently they don't take too well to having syringes kicked out of their hands and bed pans thrown at them).

"I try." Roy's smile faded, the seriousness creeping along his features. "Well, thanks to your little act Winry will have to stay in the hospital for another week."

"Well you could have told me she was having hallucinations and probably wouldn't believe me that I was real!" Riza walked in the room just in time to see Ed throw a glass across the room, shattering at Roy's side.

"Fullmetal! That was a wedding gift!" Roy whined, dusting some glass shards off his shirt.

"What else are you keeping for me, huh?"

"Edward." Ed turned and found himself face to face with Riza. "You'll sit down, now, and you will not throw another thing in this house, and then you will listen carefully and attempt to keep your temper. Got it?"

"Y… Yes, ma'am." Ed sat immediately and looked up at her.

"Roy, get your feet off the coffee table." Riza turned her glare to Roy and he did as he was told, whimpering about her strict nature. "I was against letting you see her to start with, Edward."

"But she's my childhood friend!" His temper flared but was quickly sedated by another glare from Riza.

"But Roy insisted that if there was a way to bring her back to normal, it would be through you." Riza sighed and sat slowly next to Roy. "But this is not something that you can run in and fix. She's been severe in her attempts to end her life, and she will take a lot of work."

"I don't care," Ed hissed, his fists balling.

Riza sighed and leaned forward, trying to meet Ed's eyes. "Do you love her, Ed?"

Ed's face flushed to a bright red, his eyes wide. "What?" he choked.

"Idiot!" Roy exploded, his fists meeting the coffee table loudly. "You're still a fucking kid in that head of your's. Can't you see she's dying because you never… Damnit, Ed." Roy rushed out of the room and up the stairs, the sound of doors slamming echoing through the house.

Ed looked at Riza in utter confusion. "Roy… feels responsible. He feels like he took everything from her."

"He told you that?"

Riza shook her head. "No, but it's obvious. He killed her mother, her father… and then he took you away from her."

"He's an idiot." Ed put his head down, running his hands over his face. "I took myself away. I… I decided that I…"

"Edward, stop." Riza's voice made Ed freeze. "People feel the way they feel. You can't deny them their feelings by calling them an idiot." Riza stood and walked to the stairs, stopping for a moment. "And most of all, you have to stop letting yourself throw away your own feelings because you believe them to be stupid, or inadequate. I never thought of you as someone who would quit at anything they want… regardless of whether or not the timing was right."

--

"Timing…" Ed whispered, curled up on the bed. He shut his eyes, the memory flooding his mind.

_"Edward?" Winry knocked on the door softly._

_"Come on in, Winry."_

_She did so, finding him lying on the bed. "I'm sorry, were you sleeping?"_

_"I know it's late, but I still can't sleep, so don't worry about it." He sat up slowly, looking at her and smiling softly. "So what's up?"_

_Winry walked towards the bed but stopped. "I… Edward, do you… um…"_

_Ed smirked. "What's wrong with you? Too much mechanical fumes?"_

_"This was stupid." She turned and began to walk back for the door but felt his hand tighten around her wrist, yanking her back. Ed had forgotten his own strength and pulled her too hard, sending Winry back into him. They both stumbled and lost their balance, falling to the ground._

_"I'm sorry, Winry." Ed groaned, but sucked the sound back in, shocked at the realization she was right on top of him._

_"It's… okay, Ed." He gulped as she made no attempt to move, just stared at him, their faces a few inches apart._

_"Winry, are you okay?"_

_"I don't want you to leave, again, Edward." Her eyes veered away to his chest._

_Ed sighed. "Winry, this isn't my home, I can't stay."_

_"But it is…" Ed could see the tears starting to form in her eyes. "It is… it can be, if you just stay. It only feels like home when you're here." She raised her head and their lips met, her tears falling across Ed's cheeks._

_Ed placed his hands on her shoulder, pushing her back. "Don't, Winry." He put his arms down and turned his head to one side, focusing on the darkness._

He opened his eyes again, trying to banish the pictures from his head. Winry on top of him, the tears streaming from her eyes.

"Fullmetal."

He turned his attention to the door, wondering how long Roy had been standing there. "What is it?"

"I wanted to apologize, for before."

"That's not really you style."

Roy chuckled. "Riza said I should."

"You're whipped." Ed sat up from the bed and laughed as the anger spread across Roy's face.

"This was a waste of time." Roy huffed, turning.

"Roy, hold on."

"I'm not a big fan of ridicule, so I'd rather not."

"I'm sorry that you've had to take care of Winry."

Roy turned back, walking into the room and shutting the door behind him. "I just considered it a favor for a friend."

"Thanks, then." Ed sighed. "I should have… I don't know."

Roy leaned against the door. "When Al brought her to Central, she was the last person I would have expected to be so affected. She seemed like such a strong girl. But she could only be strong for so long, I guess."

"I got the guilt-trip earlier, thanks."

Roy grinned softly. "You know, she used to remind me a lot of Riza."

"Okay, now, you've gone off the deep end."

"Come on, it's not that much of a reach. Their selflessness… their loneliness."

"Don't be stupid," Ed muttered. "Next thing you know you'll be saying we're alike, too."

"I was getting there." Roy laughed. "We deny our emotions for so long that we can pretend they don't exist."

"I don't deny anything."

"I see you haven't grown up a bit. The first step to adulthood is admitting your flaws, Fullmetal." Roy walked from the door, pulling a chair from the desk and sitting. "We wait until the worse possible time to admit that we're in love."

Ed turned red, stammering. "I'm… shut up, Mustang!"

"I waited until after Riza had to suffer through that night in front of the Fuhrer's house… she still has nightmares."

"Shut up."

"I caused her so much pain, all through this stupid campaign to become Fuhrer because I wouldn't tell her that the whole time I was in love with her."

"I said to shut up. I don't want to hear about your sappy love life."

"I excused it with the idea that it wasn't the right time for me to give in. I would be putting my dreams in danger… or worse, her in danger."

"Stop it."

"You thought it, too. Should you show favoritism towards her, love towards her, the homunculus would use her to get to you, kill her even. You were protecting her."

"Yes," Ed whispered painfully.

"But that protection… it's what's killing her."

--

Roy wheeled Winry out of the hospital, still being too weak to make it out in anything other than a wheelchair. "Welcome back to the real world, Win."

"You even gave her a cute nickname?" Ed frowned, standing from his seat on the hospital steps. "What a pervert."

"Shut up! She likes it!" Roy sneered.

"Edward…" Winry whispered softly, her eyes wide.

"You think I'd miss your big day out in the world again? Not a chance." Ed grinned goofily and then walked to her side, leaning over. "Hey, grab around my neck."

"W-What?" She stammered, looking at him in disbelief.

"Trust me, huh?"

"Okay…" Winry wrapped her arms around Ed's neck. Suddenly she was out of the wheelchair and into his arms. "Ed!"

"I can't stand to look at you in one of those."

"Edward…"

"Hey, Roy, I'm taking her across the street. We'll be home later."

"What?" Roy stared at him in disbelief. "You can't take her to the park! Are you crazy? She's sick, moron!"

"Ah, stop your worrying!" Ed had already made his way down the stairs and was looking to cross the street.

"Fullmetal!"

"Bub-bye, Roy!" If he had a free hand he would have waved. He made into the park, looking for a nice spot of grass to let Winry down.

"Young man, is your wife alright?"

Ed turned his head to see an old man sitting on a bench. _Is he talking to me?_

Winry gasped. "Oh, I'm..."

"Thanks, buddy, but she's fine. I just like carrying her around. They say it's romantic." Ed smirked and kept walking, seeing the perfect spot along a man-made pond. "Here you go." Ed put her down ever-so-gently, even going so far as to fix her hair after she'd made the soft landing.

"Why didn't you…"

"Huh?" Ed sat down next to her, his eyes on the pond. "You mean tell the old guy he was off his rocker? I don't mind. We're at the age where the old folks think we should be married anyway."

"Why did you bring me here?" she whispered softly.

"I thought you could use some air. Knowing you, I would think being stuck up in a hospital bed would drive you nuts."

"You get used to it."

"How many times, Winry?"

"Four extended stays… ten in-and-outs. Not to mention all the times Al tried to nurse me back to health on his own."

"I see."

"Ed, I'm sorry."

"No, Winry, don't be."

"No, I'm sorry I yelled at you. I should have known it was you, this time."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you're taller than the other Ed," she laughed softly.

"Thanks!" Ed glared at her, but then cracked a smile. "It's really good to hear you laugh, Winry." Ed wrapped an arm around Winry, pulling her closer to him.

"It is. And now my head can actually comfortably sit on your shoulder." She smiled softly and did so, her cheek soft against his shoulder.

"I wasn't that short!" His placed his head against hers, the feel making his stomach jump.

"Ed…"

"Yeah, Winry?"

"Did you think about me?"

"Of course, how could I forget my favorite mechanic?" He felt the pinch in his heart as he said it. _Why can't I just let it out?_

"Yeah…" He heard her sigh and this time it was more like a punch than a pinch.

Ed took a deep breath, "Or forget the girl who has my heart?" The breath hitched in her throat and he reached his hand over, picking up her chin from his shoulder. With a tilt of his head their lips met, his hand moving to caress the side of her face.

Suddenly, he felt her hand press again his chest, pushing him away. "Don't, Ed." Her eyes were full of tears and he leaned away. "It's too much. I can't…"

"It's okay." Ed tried to smile, but the pain was overwhelming. _Is this what she felt when I pushed her away?_

"I… can we just go back home now?"

"On one condition."

"What is it?"

"That in two days… we go back to our real home… back to Risembool."

--

Beat Kingdom Hearts II, so now I can concentrate on finishing this instead of doing my Anthropology paper. I swear I feel like I misspelled Risembool, but oh well. Enjoy it guys, I already have the third part started, so it should be along soon.


	3. Chapter 3

"We're home!" Ed burst through the door, Winry riding piggyback.

"Winry!" Al came running, helping her down and then hugging her close.

"Great, I don't even get a hello." Ed messed Al's hair. "Did our stuff arrive?"

"Yeah, Armstrong brought it himself," Al grimaced.

"He's not still here, is-"

"Oh, dearest Edward Elric!" Ed was lifted off the ground, crushed in Armstrong's grip.

"Hi, Armstrong," Ed squeaked.

Armstrong finally set him down, Ed gulping for air. "How you've grown! You've become a man, Edward!"

"I wasn't short!" Ed began to spazz but stopped, hearing Winry's small laugh. He turned and smiled at her, a blush rising across her cheeks.

"Winry! You look exhausted! But fear not, for I have made lunch!" Armstrong moved aside and displayed the kitchen table covered with food dishes.

"Armstrong, this is enough to feed a freaking army!" Ed helped Winry into a chair at the table.

"Because you'll eat every last thing yourself," Al grumbled, sitting next to Winry.

"What did you say?" Ed sat down across from Winry, brandishing his fork at Al.

"Nothing! Nothing!" Al laughed uncomfortably. "Let's just eat!"

Ed and Al began shoveling food in their mouths. Winry just stared at the empty plate in front of her. "What's wrong, Winry? Does it not taste good?" Armstrong sat on the other side of her.

"No, really… please don't worry about it."

Ed paused from his food mania and reached out his foot, touching Winry's leg gently. She lifted her head and stared at him. _It's okay_, he mouthed.

Winry stared back at the empty plate. Ed reached over and grabbed it, placing a meager amount of food on the plate. Ed placed it back in front of her. "Thank you," she whispered.

By the time Ed and Al had cleared the table of all food, Winry had finished. Ed stood and walked to her, bending over. "Grab on."

Without hesitation Winry wrapped her arms around Ed's neck, allowing Ed to hoist her into his arms. He walked up the stairs to her bedroom, kicking the door open. Making his way to the bed, Ed placed her down. "Thank you."

"No problem." Ed leaned further, kissing Winry's forehead. "Get some rest. I'll get you for dinner." He walked for the door.

"Edward?" He froze.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry I didn't eat more."

"It's alright. One step at a time." Ed made his way to the door frame and leaned against it. "Winry… you can stop apologizing for everything… because no matter how long it takes, or what I have to do… I just want you back."

--

"I ate too much," Winry groaned, holding her stomach.

"Yeah, I thought you were going to explode," Ed grumbled sarcastically. It had been a month and Winry had actually retained some weight. Ed wrapped an arm around her waist, helping her up the stairs and into her room. "You're looking better, though."

"You're a bad liar." Winry sat down on the bed, Ed easing next to her. "But thank you."

Ed leaned back against the wall and Winry followed, placing her head against his chest. "How are you feeling?"

"I… don't know."

"Is it better now that you're home?"

"I'm not home," she whispered, turning to hide her face in his chest.

"You want to go back to Roy's."

"Anywhere's better than here."

Ed sighed deeply. "What is it about here that you hate?"

"I don't… hate it… just horrible memories. I thought leaving and going to Central would stop what I was doing… it made it better, but it didn't fix it. I still don't eat much more than a bird."

"Don't down-play it like that!" Ed rubbed his hand up and down her arm. "You're doing a great job! You're eating a hell of a lot more than you were right out of the hospital. Plus, you can walk fine on your own now. Your strength's back."

"I'd be better if I weren't here."

Another sigh escaped Ed's lips. "If that's how you feel, then… No, just… Winry," he lifted her head so that she was looking into his eyes, "Will you just bear with me for just a few more months? Just stay here for just a few more months."

"O… Okay…" Her eyes veered to the side.

"I promise it'll be worth it, Winry. I swear."

"Ed, you're getting about as excited as a little kid in a candy shop." Winry looked back at him and smiled.

"Well, I've got a surprise in the works, and I love surprises."

"You're crazy," she giggled.

"Yeah." Ed touched his forehead to hers and closed his eyes tightly, the uncommon feeling of tears welling up under his eyelids. "I'm just trying so hard, Winry."

"I really do appreciate it, Ed."

"Thanks, I needed that."

"And you've done so well." Winry tilted her head slowly, unsure, allowing their lips to meet for just a moment.

"I needed that, too." Ed touched her cheek, smiling softly. "Get some sleep." He slipped out of bed and watched as Winry lay down. Ed pulled the blankets up to her shoulder and leaned down, kissing her cheek.

"Ed." He pulled away from her cheek just in time for her hands to cup his face, bringing their lips together. "Another one, for the road," she laughed softly.

"Thanks." Ed smoothed her hair back and then exited Winry's bedroom. As he closed the door, Ed leaned back against it. "Just wait, Winry. I swear I'll bring you home."

--

Ed walked into Winry's room, completely worn out. "Sorry I missed dinner tonight. Al said you made it?"

"Yup." Winry sat up from bed slowly, motioning for him to come over. Ed did as he was told and sat next to her on the bed. "What were you caught up in?"

"The surprise," Ed grinned but it was broken by a yawn.

"It's been a month, Edward, why is this surprise taking so long?"

"What, getting impatient?"

"No," Winry pouted.

"You never were good with surprises. I should have known you'd start getting antsy."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!" Out of nowhere Winry's wrench appeared, clobbering Ed on the head.

"What the hell?" Ed rubbed the bump swelling on his noggin. "Since when did you start carrying that around again?"

"I started working again!" she beamed, reaching under the bed and sliding out a box full of random parts. "See?"

"Yeah, and you have quiet a zest for it again," Ed whined, rubbing his head.

"Well, I had to find something to do with you being gone all day…"

"Winry…" He wrapped his arms around her, clutching her to his chest. "You know I'd rather spend the whole day with you, but this is something I have to do."

"I just don't understand."

"You will, I promise." Ed unraveled Winry from his arms and cupped her face, looking into those bright blue eyes. "You just have to bear with me, remember?" He leaned in to kiss her but was catch by a yawn. "Sorry."

"You wore yourself out today."

"I suppose so." He yawned again, but this time longer. "Damn. I better get to bed before I pass out."

"I don't think you'll make it all the way down the hall."

"Probably not. So if you find me tomorrow morning in the hallway, just kick me to wake me up." He yawned again but forced himself to stand.

"Edward… what if… um…"

"See, those fumes are getting to your head again." He poked her forehead and laughed as he returned to his seat next to her.

"Never mind, it was stupid."

Ed took her hand and smiled. "Hey, nothing that you want to ask me or say to me is stupid, Winry. Come on, what is it?"

"Well, you don't have to go down the hall if you don't want to."

"Eh?" Ed tilted his head, a blank look on his face.

"Why… why don't you just… sleep here?"

"In your bed?"

"Yup, with me." Winry smiled, almost brilliantly, shocking Ed.

"Winry, are you sure?"

"It's just sleeping, Ed." Her cheeks flared red. "Oh! You didn't think I meant…! You pervert!" The wrench reappeared and cracked into Ed's skull.

"I swear, I wasn't thinking that!" Ed cradled his very aching head. "I just wanted to make sure… you weren't just…" he sighed, "I don't want to hurt you again, like I did when I kissed you too soon." _And I don't want to get hurt._

"You said one step at a time, right?"

"I did, but-"

"I'm comfortable so far… so I want to take the next step. So lay down."

Ed slowly eased back, his head hitting the pillow. _I'm already whipped,_ he sighed. "Alright, but when you wake up to my ugly mug tomorrow, you can't hit me with that wrench of your's."

"You won't get the wrench unless you try any funny business." Winry lay down next to him, her head on his chest. She took a deep breath, rubbing her face against his shirt. "You smell good."

Ed could feel his cheeks burning. "So… so do you." He bent his head so that he could kiss the top of hers. "Goodnight, Winry."

She wrapped an arm around his stomach, holding him tightly. "Goodnight, Ed."

--

"No…" Winry grumbled as Ed tried to wiggle his arm free from underneath her.

"I'd love to stay, babe, but the surprise calls."

"Surprise can wait." Winry tightened her grip around Ed, burying her head further in his chest. "Please…"

"Ugh," Ed gave up, sinking back into the bed. "You promised, Winry."

"I've let you get out of bed early for the past two weeks; can't I have you for one day?"

Ed sighed happily… _I almost can't remember how it feels to sleep alone. Has it really only been two weeks?_ "Okay, okay, but the more you do this the longer you have to wait!"

"Fine…" she huffed and rolled off of his chest and onto her back.

"Thank you…" Ed slipped on top of her for a moment, kissing her softly. "I'll come back early today. We'll have lunch together." A strange smile spread across Winry's face. "Winry… What's that for?"

She reached up, her hands caressing Ed's cheeks. "Kiss me, again."

"Winry…"

"Do it," Winry wrapped her legs around his body, "Or you won't go."

Ed chuckled. "Okay, okay." He leaned in, ready to give her another chaste kiss, when she pulled him, pushing him into a rough, ravaged kiss. Ed contemplated stopping, pulling her away, but hormones reign over the brain.

Instead, Winry pulled away, releasing her legs. "You can go now."

"Winry!" Ed practically fainted.

"I only wanted a kiss," that strange smile crossed her face again.

"You're horrible!" Ed whined, hiding his face in the crick of her neck.

"Go, Edward," she breathed against his ear, sending a chill up his spine.

"Two can play at this game…" He bit at her neck, soft enough not to break the skin, but forceful enough she could sure feel it.

"Edward!" She writhed for a few minutes but became subdued, a content sigh escaping her lips. "Ed…"

He kissed up her neck, along her jaw line, to her mouth. "You really, really shouldn't mess with me like that, young lady."

"It got you to stay, didn't it?"

"I guess for today, but you can't pull this everyday, or we'll never leave the bed."

"I wouldn't mind…" Winry pressed herself against him again, begging for another kiss. Ed leaned closer, but not close enough, teasing her with his breath across her lips.

"Brother!" Al screamed from outside of the door, banging on it.

"No, Al, hold on a second!"

"No, because if I don't get you out of bed you'll never get up!"

"But, Winry-"

Al opened the door, his eyes darting between Ed and Winry.

"… Is in bed with me, still," Ed sighed, rubbing his hand over his face.

"Sorry…" Al turned around, the embarrassment obvious in his posture. "You just… you wanted me to help you today and I just knew you'd oversleep."

"Its okay, Al," Ed chuckled and slipped out of bed. "I'll come back early, promise." Before walking over to help Al regain his sanity, Ed leaned down for one last kiss. "Later."

--

Ed sat back, watching Winry doing the dishes from lunch (of course men can't help with the dishes!). She finished and wiped her hands on a towel from the counter, turning to him. "Ed?"

"Yeah?"

"Hold me?"

"Sure." He stood up and engulfed her in his arms, her head fitting perfectly on his chest. "You did seem a little quiet. What's up?"

"I had a bad dream after you left this morning."

"What was it?"

"The night when you… pushed me away."

Ed sighed, his chest tightening. "Oh."

"Why did you do that, Ed?"

"I thought this would come up." Ed let go of her, feeling unable to stand touching her. "Lets not talk about this now." Ed walked for the living room, toward the stairs.

Winry followed. "No." He froze. "We're going to sit down and talk about this right now." Her tone reminded Ed of Hawkeye.

"Winry…" He turned to look at her and frowned.

"Sit." She pointed to the couch in the living room.

"Okay." Ed sighed and took a seat, not able to look at her.

"You pushed me away, Ed."

"I won't… deny that," he sighed.

"Did you not love me then?"

"I've always loved you."

Winry faltered for a moment but regained herself. "Then why would you hurt me like that?"

"I was… I thought I was protecting you." Ed rubbed his hands over his face. "After the butcher… I knew I had to leave you right where you were. I would never have been able to forgive myself if you died that day or any other day, or that matter. So I wanted you as far away from me, as far away from danger, as you possibly could be."

"Edward…"

"I know… it was selfish."

"It was."

"But if I could go back… I would have kissed you back, for hours, for days, for years… I would have given it all up… but that would have been even more selfish. So I pushed you away, hoping you'd stop wanting me… I couldn't think of anything else to do."

"You were young." Winry finally sat down next to Ed. "And you had a lot on your shoulders at once."

"Don't make excuses for me." He balled his fists. "What I did… I fucked it up anyway."

"If you had really done that badly Al wouldn't be in his body and I wouldn't be here at all."

"I'm sorry for doing that."

Winry giggled, drawing Ed's eyes to her. "Just include me, next time, huh?"

"I want you to forgive me…" Ed took her face in his hands. "I don't want it to be like that anymore…"

"Ed… you're crying…" Ed blinked in disbelief as Winry reached out, pushing the moisture across his cheeks. "I've never… seen you cry…"

"Ugh." Ed moved his hands from Winry's face to his, clearing the tears from his eyes. "I never thought I would… not in front of you."

She leaned in and kissed him softly. "It's okay… I like it."

--

Wow! I've been updating like whoa! I'm barreling through, and I think there'll only be one more chapter after this! Have fun, will update again soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Ed had cried for hours that day, no matter how hard he had tried to stop it. Ed had gone to his bedroom in attempts to be alone, but Winry followed. They ended up in his bed; Ed's head nestled right about her breasts.

"How long until the surprise's done?"

"You're just being nice to me so that I'll spill the beans," Ed sniffled.

"You know me too well," Winry giggled, nuzzling in his hair.

"Tomorrow." He started to cry hard again. _Am I really going to be able to do this?_

"Hey, hey, hey…" Winry rubbed Ed's back softly. "You really stocked these tears up."

Winry was right; he hadn't cried like this since Izumi held him. _What must she think of me? I was trying to be so strong for her… Damnit, I fucked up even more._

"So when do I get to see this thing?"

"Are you free tomorrow night?" Ed propped himself up on his elbow, clearing the tears from his eyes.

"Oh, I don't know…" she smiled coyly.

"Well, I'll probably be tired anyway, so I'll just come back and sleep it off. You free a week from now?"

"You can't sleep that long!"

"Oh, I don't know…" he sniffled but forced a smile.

She glared at his mockery. "How about you show me the morning after tomorrow?"

"I might be busy…"

"Then you won't get _your_ surprise."

"My surprise?"

"I just thought you deserved a gift, too."

"Morning after tomorrow it is!"

--

Ed's body was beat, but he still managed to run his way back to Winry's room. He busted through the door, a huge goofy smile on his face, "I'm ready for my surprise!"

"Come here, then."

Ed's eyes finally fell on Winry sitting up in bed, nothing but a sheet wrapped around her. "Why aren't you wearing any clothes!" Ed went into panic mode. "You're going to catch cold!" Ed slipped off his shirt and tried to ply it over her head.

"Edward!" Winry started laughing hysterically, forcing his shirt away. "I'm not cold."

"Do you have a fever?" Ed touched her forehead, her neck, and her cheeks.

"No!" She kept giggling as she chucked his shirt across the room.

"Then what the hell are you doing?"

"Giving you your surprise!"

"Winry…" He swallowed hard as Winry unraveled the sheet. "You're not going to hit me, are you?"

"Not this time…"

Ed took a deep breath. "What should I…?" His eyes caught hers and she smiled brightly. He ran his hand slowly up her thigh, to her hips, to her waist, feeling her still visible ribs under her soft skin. She shivered. "You are cold!"

Winry fell back on the bed, giggling. "Will you stop going crazy if we get under the blanket? Will it make you feel better?" He frowned and lay down next to her, pulling the blanket up.

"I love how you laugh at my worrying," he grumbled.

"I can't help it!"

Ed rubbed his hand along her flat stomach. "You're so beautiful, Winry."

She looked at him, surprised, but soon her features softened to a smile. "Thank you, Ed."

"But it wouldn't kill you if you gained a few more pounds."

Winry glared at him. "The doctor said I was finally at a healthy weight!"

"When did you see the doctor?"

"I asked Al to get him a couple days ago." She watched as the fear rose in Ed's eyes and placed a finger on his mouth before he could go full-flung into terror. "I just wanted to see how I was coming along. No big deal."

Ed took her hand from his mouth and clutched it tightly. "What else did he say?"

"That I'm lucky that there doesn't seem to be any long term damage, and…" Winry looked away from him, a soft blush rising on her cheeks, "I've finally reached a weight were I can get pregnant."

"Pregnant!" Ed stammered. "Why did you ask him about getting pregnant!"

"You don't want children?" She stared at him, a frown spreading across her features.

Ed opened his mouth, about to scream that he was only 14, and that this was not the age he should be having kids! But he wasn't. He had forgotten that time did not stop during his journey with Al. Just because you don't celebrate birthdays, doesn't mean they didn't happen. "I never thought about it."

"I have…" she whispered. "And I want to try."

"Now!" Ed's mind was telling him to run, but his body was frozen in terror. After Winry didn't answer, he forced himself out of fight-or-flight mode and sighed. "Winry, I want to wait."

"Why?"

"I'm just worried you won't make it while you're still ill. I don't want to lose you… and I don't want you to have to go through losing a baby." _And I want you to see this surprise first… to know what I want with you._ "Just a little longer, Winry… and I won't worry at all."

--

"You sure you don't want me to carry you?"

"Nope!" Winry clutched his hand tighter.

"Well, okay, but no peeking."

"Then stop forgetting to warn me about these potholes!" Winry tripped for the millionth time and cursed, pausing to fix her shoe.

"Stop whining!" Ed chuckled and pulled her to start walking again. "It's just a few more steps."

"Yeah, and twelve more potholes," Winry huffed.

"Alright, stop."

Winry bounced slightly with excitement. "Can I?"

Ed let go of her hand and moved behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Go ahead."

Winry's eyes fluttered open and she gasped, not being able to formulate words.

"I was lucky the foundation didn't burn, or else you would have had to wait even longer. But a little alchemy and a lot of hard work, and here she is."

Winry's eyes searched ever inch of the outside of the house, in awe at the fact that it was the same place where, so many years ago, two young boys had burnt a house to the ground to escape their home. But here it was, as if that had never happened.

"I told Al he had to stay here with us, but he said he'd much rather stay with Riza and Roy." He laughed softly against her ear. "Yeah, they're going to move here and take the old house… and this… this will be our home."

"Home?" Winry squeaked, her mind still on overload.

"I burnt this place down… and I burnt down my emotions at the same time." He took a deep breath of her scent. "Now that I rebuilt this place… I can change all the things that I've fucked up."

"But why… bring me here?"

"You once said that it didn't feel like home unless it was with me… here, we can get married, we can have a million kids if you want! Because I'll stay."

"Then this… really is home."

--

Oh, so sappy at the end. Regardless, this one is pumped out. I'm sorry again for making Winry naked in this fanfic, too, but I'm a pervert, so I can't help it. I'll be MIA for updating until after the 25th, but I swear I'll have two new stories by the time I come back! And one of them will be RoyxRiza! Arigato!


End file.
